


how galaxies collide

by howlingheartdemigod (helpmeimstuckon)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Yasha becomes understandably distracted by Beau's hands, implication of whoohoo at the end i guess?, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/howlingheartdemigod
Summary: There was a moment, waiting for the go, that Beau’s thumb drifted along the back of Yasha’s knuckles. That the world pulled small. That Yasha’s eyes drifted from Beau’s eyes to her lips, then back. A smirk appeared on Beau’s face, then Molly called go, and the world pulled back in.-Yasha's notices that Beau is good with her hands. It becomes a distraction.





	how galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/gifts).



> originally written as a prompt fill on tumblr. find me there at howlingheartdemigod
> 
> title from a poem by sanober khan  
> "your hand  
> touching mine.  
> this is how  
> galaxies  
> collide."
> 
> if you like this, leave me a review

It wasn’t like Yasha was _intentionally_ noticing. It was just hard to miss. Of course, Beau was good with her hands, she was a _monk_ for Gods’ sake. But the last few weeks it had become… distracting.

It started with an arm wrestling match. They were in Hupperdook again, of course. That’s where trouble starts. But it was needed, the time to relax, to cut loose, and they all wanted to see Kiri again. After seeing how the Shuster’s were doing, and after visiting Rissa and Cleff, they ended up at The Blushing Tankard, in the corner, getting very, very drunk. Molly was leaning against her, and she was listening to Jester tell a story that seemed pretty made up.

She was marveling at how her family was back together, Molly back from the dead _again_ , when a drunker-than-sin dwarf walked by, stopped short, and challenged yasha to an arm wrestling match on sight.

It was exactly the sort of thing she would normally say a polite but firm ‘no,’ to, but Molly was pressed into her, laughing, a sensation she was still getting used to since his return, and across the table Jester was excitedly putting money on Yasha, a bet that only the dwarf’s friend was foolish enough to take. and past Jester, Yasha noticed, was Beau. Beau, shamelessly flirting with some elf floozy.

So Yasha took the challenge, trying not to think about why that sight hurt so bad. She didn’t expect it to become a big production, but she should have known better with Jester and Nott around, especially if they stood to make a buck.

Jester pushed a small table around, and some chairs, while Nott ran over to quickly bribe Ireena into forgiving them for messing up her Tavern. Yasha watched Ireena smile, and hand some money back in Nott’s hand.

Nott returned to her side with a smile. “Ireena put her money on you.”

Yahsa smiled, pulling her cloak off, and flexing. “Well, we all knew that Ireena had a good head on her shoulders.”

Yasha couldn’t help but spare a glance over, and felt a little bit of pride when she saw Beau’s eyes locked on her.

Yasha focused up, and quickly demolished several opponents in a row. She was feeling good and ready to tap out when a voice behind her offered up a challenge. Yasha turned to watch Beau toss her robe at Caleb’s face, showing off for the crowd, Yasha supposed. No other reason Beau would show off so much skin. No reason she’d flex like that, pulling the chair back to take a seat. Yasha leaned back, trying her hardest to seem unaffected.

“You, uh, sure you want to do that?” Yasha asked, a small smile on her lips. “I would hate to injure your pride.”

“Losing to you wouldn’t hurt that bad.” Beau replied, setting her hand on the table.

Yasha heard bets change hands, Fjord calling out numbers, but it all seemed to fall away. Yashes leaned her arm back on the table, and took Beau’s hand in hers. There was a moment, waiting for the go, that Beau’s thumb drifted along the back of Yasha’s knuckles. That the world pulled small. That Yasha’s eyes drifted from Beau’s eyes to her lips, then back. A smirk appeared on Beau’s face, then Molly called go, and the world pulled back in.

 

* * *

 

After that it became hard to ignore. Incredibly hard. Beau had wonderful hands, and used them well; tossing her bo staff around, helping set up tents, stretching one out when Yasha had been knocked down. Beau and her hands were everywhere. Yasha tried to pretend she didn’t care, didn’t notice, but it didn’t take that long for Molly to call her out.

“You know,” Molly dropped down at the table next to her. “I thought that maybe after everything in Xhorhas,” Yasha looked away from him, letting out a little huff. “That maybe you would pull the trigger on this thing with the Unpleasant one. I think it would be good for you.”

Yahsa shook her head. “I can’t Molly, it’s… Beauregard is wonderful, but Zuala is my wife.”

“Was.” Molly replied. “You told me what you saw in that dream, you told me what she said. We both know that she doesn’t want you to spend your whole life mourning her.”

“We don’t know if that was real or not, though, it’s…” Yasha shrugged. “It could be nothing.”

Molly let out a little sigh. “I love you, Yash. But I’m worried you’re going to spend your whole life wondering what could be instead of finding out. That’s not fair to you, and that’s not fair to Beau. That girl is hopeless. She’s not going to move on if she thinks there’s a chance in the nine hells.”

Yasha took a long drink of her ale. “Go flirt with Caleb or something.” she muttered into the drink. Molly gave her a pat on the shoulder, and presumably obliged. Yasha’s eyes trailed around the space, and, of course, like a magnet, landed on Beau. She was sitting next to Nott, watching her run a three cup con on some locals. After Nott got some money from them, Beau shooed her off, and tried it for herself, without the trickery. The half drunk human who was playing managed to find the shell, but Yasha was transfixed watching Beau move the cups.

Yasha took another drink, then went up to bed, happily passed out before anyone made it upstairs to bother her.

 

* * *

 

It took a few more weeks for Yasha to work up her courage. It took another for an opportunity to present itself. Yasha needed the moment to be right. Needed to come up with the right thing to say. She wasn’t a woman of many words, and they were so often in the wrong order. She needed to do this right.

So, when Beau said “I’m great with my hands,” it was a full on out of body experience hearing herself say “I’d love you to show me more about that sometime.”

There was a full pause at the table, before Fjord got up and walked away, Jester gasped and pointed between them, and Molly pushed to his feet, grabbing Caleb and Caduceus as he went. Nott handed Yasha her flask, then slipped away, pulling Jester with her.

Beau was staring at Yasha a blush on her cheeks. “You want to talk outside?”

Yasha nodded furiously, pocketing Nott’s flash and following Beau into the cool night air. She felt a little dizzy, a little silly.

Beau walked slowly, a hand lifting to scratch the back of her head. “Uh, if you really want me to…” Beau said, a little laugh in her tone.

Yasha dropped her eyes to her feet as they walked, searching for what to say. “I didn’t mean, uh, that was… I just wanted to… I swear I was trying to think of something better than that to say. I’ve been spending too much time with Molly.” she looked up, the stars over the small town they were in twinkling brightly. She swallowed. “But, I mean… I did mean it. Maybe not in such a crass way, but...”

Beau came to a stop, turning to face her. Beau reached a hand to catch Yasha’s. “What exactly do you want me to show you, just… for the record?”

Yasha’s stomach flipped, but she steeled herself, and closed the space, a hand lifting to catch Beau’s jaw.

Yasha knew Beau was good with her hands, but dear Gods, feeling them in her hair, on her waist, tugging her closer, exploring that night back in their room above the Tavern, that’s what made her certain.


End file.
